


Venoshock and Awe

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidents, Action/Adventure, Anime/Video Game Fusion, British Slang, Brotherhood, Canon - Video Game, Comedy, Competition, Epic Bromance, Family Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, Hospitals, Humor, Poisoning, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Racing, Sports, Star Trek References, Video Game Mechanics, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Victor’s Toxapex poisons Melony’s Eiscue, putting it in the Pokémon Center. Hop is rubbish at condolences.
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor, Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Venoshock and Awe

Venoshock and Awe

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

Victor’s Toxapex poisons Melony’s Eiscue, putting it in the Pokémon Center. Hop is rubbish at condolences.

* * *

As little brother to the Champion, Hop understudied a life behind the camera. For most of his primary school education, that glory dominated questions scalded upon Lee over supper. But coming into the Circhester Pokémon Center, hands stuffed anxiously in his pockets, the mob he encountered unsettled even him.

He hadn’t witnessed the battle directly. Merely heard about it through gormless city folk when he took home first place in the drift ice race on Route 9.

If there was any truth to the gossip, a challenger critically wounded the Gym Leader’s Eiscue. Melony, her opponent, and nosy prats were waiting on news from the nurse.

What Hop wasn’t expecting was the challenger to be his best mate Vic.

“Arceus, what did you do? Her Ice Face is more honking purple than that time I stubbed my toe on the bedpost!”

The lad meant Eiscue, yet the diagnosis accurately captured Melony’s condition as well. She was used to harsh tactics, especially after famously falling out with her son Gordie, but the bitter cold of a divided family echoed comparatively softer.

“And your mum had to literally wash your mouth out with soap to stop your cussing?”

Victor’s stab at humour fell flat. He couldn’t hide his remorse.

Toxapex’s bunker lent sturdier cover. Though Hop’s irremediable exuberance only allowed him to conclude it was because she felt similarly ashamed, they didn’t call it the Brutal Star Pokémon for nothing!

Hop knew Toxapex since Victor caught her in the wild as an ill-mannered Mareanie. Those baleful spikes could really smart!

“Eiscue must’ve been sloshed on poison!”

“Plastered! Toxapex is merciless! Toxic and Venoshock! How do two moves do this much damage? You think Eiscue will recover?”

“She’s dead, Jim.”

“ _Thanks_ , mate!” Vic coughed sarcastically. “I’m glad you’re a Pokémon Trainer! Not a Pokémon doctor!”


End file.
